warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Almondheart
link title Hello! I'm Bramble or Ashes. Call me whichever. I hope you are enjoying your stay. Everyone here is friendly. And if you need anything, let me know!☺ --BramblestarvsAshfur (talk) 20:20, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Hi personas! It’s ver nice to be here *happy face*link title --Almondheart (talk) 01:16, February 15, 2018 (UTC)Halvsie M. Hi there! wanna chat? [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] HElloo sure--Almondheart (talk) 15:48, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Almondheartie How you doin? Btw nice word thingy --Almondheart (talk) 15:51, February 15, 2018 (UTC)Almondheart GUESSSSSS WHAT! I HAVE FOUND MY PEOPLE --Almondheart (talk) 02:11, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi there! Sorry for the late reply, I went out of town for awhile :) It's going great I guess. Just a little tip, when you leave messages on a talk page, on the right side there's a button that says "leave message". This will automatically put your message at the very bottom of the page, where you can see it easily. When you just hit "edit" near a heading like you probably did, it'll put it in the middle if that page has more than one heading. Make sense? (it's ok if it doesn't, I'm the worst at explaining things). Bye! Have a nice day! "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 01:34, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! I hope you had a great trip. --Almondheart (talk) 19:55, February 28, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome! Just so you know, when you leave messages for another user, ALWAYS leave the message on the other user's talk page, even if it's a reply to a message. For example: B'S TALK PAGE A: Wanna chat? A'S TALK PAGE B: No, I have to go soon. B'S TALK PAGE A: That's ok! Don't feel bad about it, it's a very common mistake (you really have no idea how much this happens) for users new to talk pages. Message Walls are more common on wikis, and there you reply to a message on your own wall, so I can see where the confusion comes from. Just remember this for the future. Bye! "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 22:03, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey there! A few things about your series I will run forever... 1. If it's a show (i.e. running with seasons, episodes, specials, etc), it needs to be approved first! Ask one of the admins about it. 2. Your page, Season 1 should be called I will run forever/Season 1 for better organization. There are many seasons of shows here; disorganization isn't wanted. Thanks! -- 22:30, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Actually, that's my talkpage you're looking for, not Holly's! I'm Stork, a senior user. -- 12:30, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi again! It's ok that you that I was Stork, btw. We all make mistakes :) "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 20:06, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Not quite! you have to take the form from this page and fill it out on my talk page so I can make sure you have everything necessary to be approved. Then I'll put it on the page and you can put the tag "WFW 1" and then start your show! And thank you! that's so kind of you to say and I'm so glad you enjoyed reading Rise :) It's my prized work haha "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov all right! thank you for submitting the form! it's been approved and i'll put it up on the page now :) "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov Hi there! It's Holly again :) I can see you've created a I will run forever/Season 1, but you left the Season 1 still standing. You could've just renamed the Season 1 page to "I will run forever/Season 1", but since you've already created another page for that, I think you should contact an admin (Firey(Cchen3)seems the most active rn) about deleting the Season 1 page. Only admins can delete pages, so you can just ask something like, "can you delete this?" then leave a link for an admin to click on and delete for you. "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 13:56, March 31, 2018 (UTC) you're welcome! "He talked about the o c e a n between people. And how the whole point of e v e r y t h i n g is to find a shore worth s w i m m i n g to." 14:18, March 31, 2018 (UTC) no problem, consider it done! "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov psst I saw your message to icy and if you find it ok for users to edit spelling mistakes on your pages you might want to say so somewhere on your page(s) (or in the comments? idk). it saves us older users doing the chase-up thing about not editing pages unless you have permission c: i'm not saying that you have to do this, it's just a suggestion... but considering that it happens quite frequently it saves me and other senior users (e.g. stork) time c: -- so look out down below 20:38, April 16, 2018 (UTC) ah it's okay, i'm just trying to help c: -- so look out down below 20:43, April 16, 2018 (UTC) hello! so it seems someone edited your userpage earlier today by the name of Redsplash (linked provided). Did you give this person permission to do so? They deleted one of your facts (the last one about your diagnosis) and I just wanted to let you know since someone brought it to my attention. If you did, then you can let this message slide and I'll be aware of that next time. But if you didn't let this user to it, then you might want to message them and let them know you don't want people editing your userpage! "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov Hi! Umm so I saw on your talk page that you had to talk to an admin about making a series. Is that what you have to do? I wanna make a series :D and I see that I have to get it approved. (I’m clueless right now XD) Bye! --Starlingclaw the NightWing (talk) 17:43, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Oh my Phyrria I am so sorry XC I am having THE WORST problems with my computer right now. I did accidentally press edit to your profile page instead of your talk page, and then my computer froze, went black and I had to start it again. I had no clue I’m so sorry ahhh --Starlingclaw the NightWing (talk) 18:05, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Thank you!!! I’m gonna take my computer to get fixed next week. Thank you for the tip! --Starlingclaw the NightWing (talk) 18:20, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ah okay, thanks for letting me know! happy mother's day <3 "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov sure, would you like me to choose it or would you like to describe it to me so i can code it the way you want it? -- 12:40, May 25, 2018 (UTC) hey there! your sig's done. the bolded word links here. all you need to do is copy the code below into your , under the tab in my info that says signature and check "I want to use wikitext in my signature." | }} -- 17:29, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Does it work? Let’s see....EEK! :D --Almondheart (talk) 17:33, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Let’s see.... -- 17:34, May 25, 2018 (UTC) hello! I do believe you need to make a sig page (called the same thing it is on here) on the other wiki for it to work there as well! i'm a bit rusty on coding since it's been a long time since i've done anything with it but try that c: "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov